A Night To Remember
by RWBYSanctum
Summary: An AU set during "Dance Dance Infiltration." Weiss and Ruby have always had a secret crush on the other. Then one dance might change all of that. Will they get the girl they really want? Rated M for mild lemons. White Rose. Crap summary, hopefully better story.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a little drabble I came up with when I was bored. This fic contains WhiteRose lemons, so if you don't like lemons, or you hate White Rose, then you know what to do. For all you other horny people or people just curious to see this, read on!**

 **This takes place during Dance Dance Infiltration, and it's an AU (sort of).**

The first rays of sunlight beamed through the window, shining onto the sleeping face of Weiss Schnee. Blinking, she wakes up, still drowsy but not enough to fall back to sleep.

She feels an arm draped around her bare skin, and she turns around to find herself looking into the silver eyes of Ruby Rose, equally bare as her and with a big bright smile on her face.

Weiss smiles back, looking at the girl whom she had secretly loved for the past 3 months, but was too shy and too afraid to admit to. Now Ruby was hers, and she was Ruby's, and who knew all it would take was a school dance and a lot of nerve?

Weiss thought back to how it all began…  
-

"I see you're hiding at the punch bowl too?"

Ruby turned to see Jaune sliding in beside her, looking really nice in a black tux and dress pants.

"Yep." Ruby replied, emphasizing the 'p' sound at the end to make a popping sound. There was an awkward silence that passed between them.

"To the socially awkward?" Jaune offered his glass outwards, and Ruby clinked her glass against his, giggling.

"Sorry things didn't work out with Weiss." Ruby said, trying to start a conversation. "But at least you got Pyrrha to go with you."

"Eh, it's fine. Truth be told, I should have asked Pyrrha out earlier. I was just so blind…" Jaune admitted, trailing his eyes to Pyrrha, who was a little tired from dancing and had sat down to socialize with others.

"What about you? How do you find yourself unavailable?" Jaune enquired.

Ruby hesitated.

"Ruby? Is everything ok?" Jaune asked

"Yeah, yeah everything's…fine." Ruby reassured.

"Really? Cause you look really uncomfortable."

Ruby took a deep breath, then asked, "Jaune, can I trust you to keep a secret?"

"Um…what?" The request caught him by surprise, but he quickly replied, "Um, ok?"

"Promise me you won't tell anyone."

"I…I promise."

Ruby exhaled, then whispered to him, "None of these guys interest me, if you know what I mean."

"Oh." Jaune replied, thinking that that wasn't such a big secret that Ruby had to get so uncomfortable around him. Then it hit him.

"Wait…you mean…"

"Yeah. I don't lean towards guys."

Jaune understood then. No wonder she was here all alone, not attempting to mingle with anyone, just being by herself. Except…it didn't make sense at all. Sure, Ruby wasn't a social butterfly, but even if she was a lesbian and wasn't into guys, there was no reason for her to alienate herself from everyone, which meant…

"So who's the girl?"

"What?" Ruby had been afraid he would ask that. Jaune may not be the best fighter, but he wasn't stupid.

"Don't play innocent with me, Ruby. You have your eye on someone, don't you?" Jaune replied. "Who is it? Blake? Nora? Pyrrha?"

"It's Weiss." Ruby blurted out, then immediately covered her mouth. Jaune's jaw dropped.

"Ruby, I am so sorry. I didn't know…If I had, I probably wouldn't have…"

"Don't apologize, Jaune. There was no way you could have known. Besides, I'm pretty sure it's one-sided. Weiss definitely swings more towards guys, so all I can do is admire her from afar." There was a tone of longing and sadness in Ruby's voice, despite the smile plastered on her face.

"Well, why don't you just go ask her?"

"Um, didn't you hear me, Jaune? I just said she probably doesn't swing that way, and even if she did, why would she want me?"

"Ruby, speaking from experience, you shouldn't make the assumption without at least trying to figure out if it's true. I mean, you think I would have realized Pyrrha liked me if I hadn't asked? The way I see it, you're too attached to her, and that's dangerous. If you ask her now, there are two ways this can go. Either she'll turn you away, and knowing Weiss she'll still treat you nice and as a friend, or she'll accept you, and you guys live happily ever after and all that. It's a risk, but aren't we always risking our lives when we go on missions? We still do it gladly anyways. It's your choice whether you want to find out. But ask yourself this, years from now, when you're lying on your death bed, would you be willing to trade all the days from this day to that for one chance, just one chance to come back here and ask her that one time, if you could have one dance with her?"

Ruby just stared at Jaune in awe.

"Jaune Arc, I've totally underestimated you. You are one of the smartest people I've ever known." She said, giving him a hug.

"Thanks, Ruby." Jaune replied, "Now go get her."  
-

Weiss had definitely had better days, and better dances. Neptune wasn't so bad, but not as graceful as she was, and he often ended up stepping on her shoes. It had gotten so bad that she had to stop halfway because "it didn't feel right."

So while Neptune was across the room chatting up a few other girls, Weiss sat in one corner of the room watching. There were probably some other guys who would have taken this opportunity to try their luck, but Weiss must have been putting out some major "go away" vibes, to the point where no one approached her.

Except a certain short-haired girl.

Weiss looked up as she saw Ruby walk towards unsteadily. It was obvious how much the heels were hurting her, and Weiss felt a pang of pity in her heart.

 _Stop it, Weiss. You can't let her know._

Ruby reached her.

"So…what happened to Neptune?" she asked.

"It didn't go well." Weiss sighed.

There was an awkward silence.

 _Damn it, Ruby! You can do this!_

 _Come on, Weiss! You're a Schnee. You've dealt with worse!_

"Can I have this dance?" they both said simultaneously. There was another pause as the two just stared at each other, shocked.

 _Did she just…?_

 _Oh Dust, did Ruby just…?_

"I would love to." They both said simultaneously. Once again, there was a pause, then Weiss stood up.

"If we are going to dance…" Weiss said, before stretching out her hand, "then we'll dance properly."

"Um…okay." Ruby knew she couldn't sound so proper if she tried, so she just went with her normal way of speech. Taking Weiss' hand, they made their way to the dance floor.

As they swayed to the slow music, Weiss started to notice that there were people staring. Not in hate, or in jealousy, or even in shock. Just staring, as if they were looking at something unseen before, or even weird.

 _Oh Dust, they're totally judging us!_ Weiss wanted so badly to break free from this, trying to come up with some viable excuse to push Ruby away. But she couldn't. The rational part of her was overridden by the desire to have this girl, the girl that she had secretly liked for three months, the girl she had pleasant dreams about, the girl who she turned to for comfort when needed.

"Ruby," she whispered, "people are staring."

"I know. Let them stare." Ruby replied, flashing Weiss a bright smile.

Weiss sighed inwardly. She had expected that response—it was just so Ruby. So she continued, one hand on Ruby's hip, the other clasped in hers, just swaying to the beat of the music.

"Alright, guys! It's almost time to wrap up, so let's have the last few songs! Gentlemen, grab your ladies, because it's couple's time!" The DJ yelled as he played a new track.

A gentle piano sound started, the same notes playing over and over again. It was a slow melody, not too loud. After 8 beats, a guitar came on, playing over the piano. It played a slow beat for 8 beats, then a soft voice came on.

 _Sitting here wasted and wounded, at this old piano_

 _Trying hard to capture the moment, this morning I don't know_

Weiss stared into Ruby's eyes, the melody of the song lost to her as she looked into those eyes, those beautiful glowing eyes…

 _Cause a bottle of vodka is still lodged in my head and_

 _Some blonde gave me nightmares,_

 _I think that she's still in my bed_

The world blurred around Ruby as she looked as Weiss, seeing nothing but a white goddess, hair billowing in the winds from the fog machine that had started up.

 _As I dream about movies they won't make of me when I'm dead_

Drums started to play in the background, and Ruby knew at the moment what she wanted to do, and damn the consequences.

Weiss knows what she wants, and she's afraid. But she pushes the fear down.

They both lean in…

 _I wanna lay you down in a bed of roses_

As the chorus explodes out, Weiss and Ruby lock lips. It's a gentle one, as if they're testing the waters, but neither break away.

 _For tonight, I'll sleep on a bed of nails_

Judging Weiss to be comfortable with it, Ruby leans in more, applying more pressure to Weiss. Weiss counters by pushing back.

It feels like a supernova in Ruby's chest, as she lets her emotions take control. Tears stream down her face, not from sadness, but from sheer joy that Weiss is there, her Weiss, her Weiss kissing her, not pushing her away…

 _I wanna be just as close as the Holy Ghost is_

Weiss moves closer, her arms wrapping around Ruby's neck. She feels the wetness on Ruby's cheeks, but doesn't think too much of it, for she knows Ruby is happy, she's elated, and that is fine with Weiss, as long as her Ruby is happy.

 _And lay you down in a bed of roses._

They finally pull away, slowly, reluctantly, staring into each other's eyes. Weiss uses her hand to wipe a tear from Ruby's face, smiling at her as she does so.

Suddenly, the auditorium is filled with applause. The duo turns to see the entire room applauding and cheering. There's Jaune giving the thumbs up to Ruby while cheering, there's Yang looking like she's in a hugging contest with Pyrrha, and even Blake is smiling and clapping, genuinely happy for the duo.

The duo don't know what to do, so Ruby curtsies. After a moment, Weiss follows. More applause greets them.

It's a while before the party dies down, and even longer before the students file out of the auditorium. In the dying moments of the party, Ruby and Weiss go around, being congratulated by everyone or just receiving cheers and claps…

Or so it seems.

The illusion works perfectly, and with a burst of speed, the two of them are back in their dorm, lips locked in a frenzy of passion. Their emotions carry them forward, both inexperienced in this, yet somehow knowing what to do.

They continue to kiss, even as one of Ruby's hands trail down, unbuttoning Weiss' skirt while the other tries to reach the zipper behind Weiss' dress. Finally accomplishing it, Ruby unzips the dress, breaking the kiss to allow Weiss to do the same for her and to shimmy out of her dress.

It isn't long before they are standing there, naked as the day they were born, just admiring each other's body.

"You're so beautiful." Ruby whispers.

"So are you." Weiss giggles.

The two of them kiss again, collapsing on top of Weiss' bunk. Their hands explore the other's body, appreciating the other's frame and flawless skin.

Their hands dive to the other's centres, which have long become wet and ready, and soon the air is filled with the sounds of their moans.

Weiss feels it first, a tightening in the stomach and every sensation from Ruby increases tenfold. Her breathing picks up, and she knows something is coming, but she doesn't know what…

"Oh Dust, oh Dust, oh Dust…" she moans as the feeling gets stronger, like something is waiting to be released…

"OHHH DUUUUSSTTT!" Weiss screams as she reaches her peak, her eyes seeing nothing but white, her body feeling so good, so pleasured. The pressure in her stomach pushes downward, expelling outwards as liquid, which pools onto the bedsheets.

It isn't long before Ruby reaches hers, screaming Weiss' name as she does so. As Ruby comes down, Weiss reaches up to kiss her.

"That…was…amazing." Ruby pants, the whole experience exhausting her as she breaks from the kiss

"That, I can…agree with." Weiss, having caught a breath for a while longer, pants out.

They stare at each other, bare skin touching.

"I love you, Weiss Schnee."

"I love you, Ruby Rose." Weiss answers immediately, without hesitation.

As they lean in to kiss, Ruby's hand snakes downwards to Weiss' core. As Weiss moans from the sudden contact, Ruby grins up at her.

"Ready for round two?"

Weiss rolls her eyes. "You are insatiable."

But she isn't going to deny her carnal desires.

"You better be ready for round three when we're done here." Weiss rebuts.

As it turns out, the number is 5 before they have no energy left to continue. So they sleep together, arms wrapped tight in an embrace, one sentence filtering through Weiss' mind as she drifts off

 _I wanna lay you down in a bed of roses  
-_

And that is how Weiss finds herself staring into the eyes of her lover as the first rays of sunlight filter through.

"What time is it?" Ruby yawns out.

Weiss checks her scroll. "7.15am." Suddenly, a naughty thought comes to her mind.

"What time's breakfast, dear leader?" she asks teasingly.

"Weiss, you should know. We've got another 45 minutes till breakfast opens." Ruby says, confused.

Weiss grins, "Then we have plenty of time."

"For wha-ohhhhh" Ruby is cut off by Weiss' hand trailing down to her nether regions.

"For this."

"So who's the—ahhh—insatiable one—ngghh—now?" Ruby teases through her moans.

"Shut up and just fuck me already." Weiss commands. Ruby simply smiles.

"I like it when you talk dirty." She replies, her hand already moving to Weiss' core.

"Do it again."

 **Well, that was fun. I have to say, I immensely enjoyed doing this. Not for the sex scene—and yes, I am not lying about it—but because I like the story a lot. Yes, I'm weird, and no, I am not lying.**

 **Anyways, for those of you who are curious about the song I use in the story, it's "Bed of Roses" by Bon Jovi. I cut out part of the first verse since it didn't fit the scenario exactly. "Bed of Roses" is one of my all-time favourite songs done by my favourite band ever, so it's an honour to be able to use their song in the story.**

 **As always, please review, follow and/or favourite, and I will see you all in the next story! RWBYSanctum out!**


	2. Author's Note

**Hey guys. So if you haven't really noticed by now, I've been off the grid for quite some time. Well, I put that down to a little something I like to call: EXAMS. Yep, in November, I'll be taking a major exam (like, life-determining major) and I've been focusing on it since July since I'm not in the best shape for it. Because of that, and because it's September, I haven't posted and won't be posting as often.**

 **HOWEVER! Do not fret, for I have some awesome news! After my exams end, I'm basically free till the next year, so what's a guy to do? Well, keep an eye out cause I'm about to announce the mother of all update schedules! Below is the list of stories I'll be releasing, the one-shots planned, and new stories planned!**

 **So here we go!**

 **Current stories**

 **Pokemon: Rise of Evil**

 **Arc 2 Chapter 2: Coordinate Release Date: 26th September**

 **Arc 2 Chapter 3: Siege Release Date: 30th November**

 **Arc 2 Chapter 4: Infiltrate Release Date: 4th December**

 **Arc 2 Finale: Revelations Release Date: 7th December**

 **Arc 3 will continue in February 2017**

 **RWBY Is Strange**

 **Crysalis Part 2: Discovery Release Date: 29th November**

 **Crysalis Part 3: Tension Release Date: 2nd December**

 **Crysalis Part 4: Vision Release Date: 6th December**

 **Crysalis Finale: Ignite Release Date: 8th December**

 **Out of Time (Episode 2) returns January 2017**

 **A Night To Remember (because of popular demand)**

 **Chapter 2 (which will be the FINAL CHAPTER) Release Date: 5th December**

 **On top of this, I'm also gonna be re-writing:**

 **X-Men: Age of Oblivion-I really wanted to finish this story, but lost major interest in it a long time ago. But, because of popular demand, I'll be rewriting it. Expected re-release: February 2017**

 **Remnants of Ourselves-The first chapter didn't go so well, so I'm planning a rethink. Expected re-release: March 2017**

 **And sadly, I'm also sad to announce that I'm cancelling Biting the Dust. Look, guys, I love the story a lot and I wanted to write it the way I wanted to. But I've had so many people throwing in requests (an euphamism) like, "If Blake doesn't turn away from the White Fang in like 2 chapters, I'm quitting this story" or "Could you make Weiss a tsundere (like what the hell is a tsundere anyways?)?" and it's getting on my nerves. I'm not gonna change my story just to suit your whims. I've grown tired of it, so I'm cancelling it.**

 **On a brighter note, I also have some one-shots and two new stories I'll be writing in December, plus a week-long Christmas-New Year special where I'll be writing a story from 24th to 30th December. The planned schedule so far is:**

 **Planned One-Shots**

 **Hollow Feeling (White Rose Angst Fluff) Release Date: 14th December**

 **The Last of Us (Attack on Titan Angst) Release Date: 16th December**

 **The Ties that Bind (Levi x Petra Angst Fluff) Release Date: 18th December**

 **Planned Stories**

 **Titanic Remnant (an AoT RWBY Crossover) Release Date: 20th December**

 **Survive (Amourshipping story) Release Date: 30th December**

 **Christmas Week**

 **24th Dec: Christmas Yeager (Eremika Christmas Special)**

 **25th Dec: Home for the Holidays (Advanceshipping Christmas Special)**

 **26th Dec: Gifts and Gaffs (RWBY Christmas Special)**

 **27th Dec: Day (Franticshipping One-Shot)**

 **28th Dec: I'll be putting up a poll nearer the date for you guys to decide**

 **29th Dec: Ignis Passion (Advanceshhipping One Shot Lemon)**

 **30th Dec: Survive Chapter 1**

 **At this point, you might notice I left a week-long gap in December where I'm not planning any stories. That's deliberate, and for a few reasons:**

 **1) I'll probably be working part-time and so won't have so much time to write**

 **2) I plan to build a relationship with my crush of two years (I haven't confessed yet, but plan to after the exams) and just want to spend some time with her.**

 **3) Pokemon Sun and Moon. Do I need to explain?**

 **4) I kinda want to expand my horizons on the anime side of stuff, plus catch up on a lot of movies, Game of Thrones, Gotham...**

 **5) and most importantly, I'll be working on my first original story (entitled Omega) that I hope to publish one day.**

 **So that's it for now! Hopefully you guys don't rage too hard on me for this, and please be patient! Thank you all, and I'll see you in December! Till the next time, RWBYSanctum out!**


End file.
